Kingdom Hearts: The Ghosts of Amity Park
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: My first Kingdom Hearts crossover. Rated for some language and bloodless violence. Sora
1. Chapter 1: Phantom Appears

**Chapter 1: Phantom Appears**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were traveling around in the Gummi ship looking for new worlds to save when the ship stopped in front of a world they hadn't yet explored.

"What is that place Donald?" Goofy asked.

"It says it's called Amity Park," Donald said as they went in for a landing.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking along when Danny's ghost sense went off. They looked up to see a cloaked figure floating overhead. It flew with a dark mist trailing its cloak. Danny couldn't make out a face under the hood.

It looked at the friends then took off.

Danny ran into the nearby alley and went ghost.

He followed the direction the ghost went. He seemed to have lost it. Then as if out of thin air it appeared gliding right next to him.

"Whoa!" Danny yelped.

The ghost looked at him then forward as he stopped flying when he reached the clock tower.

It turned around to face him it seemed eerily familiar to Danny for some reason.

It let out what seemed like a cackle and phased into the clock tower.

Danny turned around and went back to his friends.

"Well did you get it?" Sam asked.

"No it got away," Danny lied.

"What's wrong dude?" Tucker asked.

"It's just that the ghost I just chased seemed eerily familiar," Danny said.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"I think it has something to do with the clock tower," Danny said pointing to the colossal monument behind him.

Danny shrugged it off and the three friends went to school.

* * *

Sora walked to a building with a large sign near the top that read "Casper High". It was about 4 p.m. and everyone was behind the school watching the football game. Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to watch when suddenly Sora heard a scream from the crowd.

He looked toward the source of the scream and a young teenage girl was being chased by a neoshadow Heartless. Suddenly the entire stadium was filled with heartless and everyone.

Sora looked at his friends, they nodded.

The trio rushed through the crowd.

* * *

Danny was about to go Ghost when he saw boy clad in a black hoody and really big shoes rush through the crowd followed by a duck and what looked like a dog. The boy whipped out what looked like a giant key. The boy leapt over the crowd while the duck and "dog" helped people to safety.

Danny went ghost anyway in case the boy needed help. The boy dove right into the swarm of black creatures and Danny thought he was in trouble so he rushed in. The boy erupted from the pile of creatures, now in a silver hoody and matching outfit. He now had two of the keys, one white, and one black. They were both floating in midair. The boy started to wail on the black creatures and they disappeared one by one. There had to be at least 1000 of the creatures. When the boy was done there were none left.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

Danny chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Hey I'm Danny Phantom, who are you?"

The boy got up and brushed himself off.

"The name's Sora" he replied.

"I'm Donald!" a voice yelled from behind Danny.

This time it was Danny's turn to jump out of his skin.  
"Sorry," the duck apologized.

"It O.K." Danny replied.

"The name's Goofy," the "dog" said, "Hey are you some kind of ghost?"

"Half-ghost but yeah," Danny replied.

He noticed that Donald was shaking wildly.

"Um, Boo?" Danny said causing Donald to jump a good six feet to hide behind Sora.

"Sorry Donald, I couldn't resist, but don't worry I'm not that kind of ghost," Danny chuckled.

"G-good," Donald stuttered.

"Look out, ghost boy!" Paulina shouted from the stands.

Danny turned around and was hit by the Phantom from earlier.

Donald quacked in surprise.

"Sora! It's…" Donald started.

"Yeah I know," Sora said, "What are you doing here Phantom?"

All the group could make out was "_Ansem_," from the Phantom's raspy voice.

The Phantom phased through the floor.

Danny got up rubbing his head, "Ow, O.K. two things, 'what is that?' and 'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THING?" Danny asked.

"That is a different variety of the creatures you saw me defeat, his name is Phantom," Sora started, "And I know that thing because I defeated it once."

"It doesn't look very defeated to me," Sam said.

"Who might you be?" Sora asked giving her the 'I dig you' look.

"I-I'm Sam," Sam said blushing slightly.

"And I'm Tucker," the dark skinned boy behind Sam said.

"Hey," is all Sora said.

Suddenly another of the dark creatures leapt onto Danny's back.

Danny went intangible and the creature phased right through Danny.

Sora took out the giant key and disappeared, he reappeared behind the creature with the key extended outward. He stood up and the creature began to fall apart into different pieces before vanishing.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Tucker asked.

"This? Oh, it's the Keyblade," Sora replied changing keychains.

The Keyblade turned into a long sword like weapon, and where the key part of it was there was a lion head symbol (my favorite Keyblade "Sleeping Lion" from KH2).

"What did you turn it into?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's still the Keyblade, it's just I added the Sleeping Lion keychain to it," Sora explained.

"What was that thing that attacked you?" Danny asked.

"Oh the thing I just killed, that's a Heartless," Sora said.

"Heartless?" Tucker repeated.

"Yeah they go around stealing the hearts of worlds sending them to oblivion, knowing that they're here your world is in danger," Sora said.

"Sora!" Donald snapped.

"Oh,Right!Damn!" Sora exclaimed, "Gotta go!"

Sora winked at Sam causing the young girl to blush.

Sora leapt up onto the roof of the school and then all the way over.

"Whoa!" Tucker exclaimed watching him soar through the air.

Danny transformed back behind Sam and Tucker so no one would see him.

"Strange," Danny uttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The Heartless didn't appear until Phantom appeared," Danny stated.

"Yeah that is strange," Sam agreed.

* * *

Sora was walking through the streets and he saw a Search Ghost race by with a panicked look in its yellow eye.

He turned to see a rather large middle-aged man running his way with a gun in his hand.

Sora decided to help and destroyed the Search Ghost.

"Hey you hunt ghosts!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey! Sora!" a voice said from behind them. Sam, Tucker and Danny were running down the street.

Danny grabbed Sora and Donald by the wrist; Tucker grabbed Goofy and they took off with Sam trailing them.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked pulling his wrist back sharply.

"If that's your way of thanking me then you're welcome," Danny said.

"Thanking you for what?" Goofy asked.

"Trust me, your better off not knowing and avoiding conversation with him," Sam said.

Sora looked at Danny, "Have we met?" Sora asked.

"Kinda, uh…can you three keep a secret?" Danny said.

"Sure," Sora said.

The group was in an alley so Danny changed to and from his ghost form without hesitation.

"Wow!" all three of them said simultaneously.

"Hey," Danny started, "You three need a place to crash tonight?"

"Yeah," Donald said.

"But what about your dad?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, he's going to a two week ghost hunters convention," Danny said, "It's just me and my sister Jazz."

* * *

Danny walked in his front door.

His dad greeted his guests with so much enthusiasm that Danny had to drag him away from Sora and co.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Danny said.

"Yes dear?" Maddie replied.

"My friends need a place to stay for awhile, can they stay here?" Danny asked.

"Sure, they can use the spare bedroom," Maddie answered.

She led Sora and co. up the stairs and down the hall.

"You get comfortable, there's something I need to take care of," Danny said as he closed the door. He walked the door and flew to Valerie's house.

* * *

Sam was on her way to Danny's house, she watched Danny fly over to Valerie's house.

"Clueless," Sam uttered.

She knocked the door to Fentonworks.

Jack opened the door.

"Hey Sam, Danny's not in right now and…" Jack started.

"Mr. Fenton, actually I wanted to ask if his friends were in," Sam interrupted.

"Oh, they're in the spare bedroom," Jack replied surprised.

Sam made her way up to the room.

She knocked, "Sora? Hello?" She said.

"Yes?" Sora said opening the door, "Sam?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "Sam, we'll give you some alone time with Sora," Donald said. Goofy nudged Sam in the arm slightly.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"Thanks," Sam whispered back.

"So Sam? What brings you here?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Sam started nervously, "there's a school dance this Saturday and I was hoping you could come with me."

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." Sora replied enthusiastically, he cleared his throat, "What should I wear?"

"I'm sure Danny has something," Sam said.

"So around 8?" Sora asked.

"It's a date," Sam said kissing him on the cheek.

Sam left with a smile on her face. Sora rubbed the spot where she kissed him and fainted with a huge smile on his face.

Donald, Goofy, and Danny came in talking when they saw Sora.

"Sora! You O.K?" Danny asked shaking him.

"I'm fine," Sora said, "Oh, by the way, Danny, you have anything I could wear to the school dance?"

"I have an extra tux…wait, you have a date!" Danny asked astonished.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Who is it?"

"Sam."

"Sam!" Danny repeated.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Auron

**Chapter 2: Enter Auron**

Sora was getting ready in the Fenton's bathroom.

Today wasn't only the day of the dance, but it was also the last day Mr. and Mrs. Fenton was in town.

The Fentons, Donald and Goofy were waiting in the kitchen.

Sora exited the bathroom in the tux.

He went down the stairs to see everyone in conversation.

They all looked up when he reached the base of the stairs.

"Lookin' sharp Sora," Goofy said.

"Thanks," Sora replied straightening his collar.

"Don't look so nervous Sora, you gotta loosen up," Jack said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know Mr. Fenton, thanks," Sora said.

Sora left with Danny to pick up their dates.

Sora went up to Sam's house and knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and she was in the most beautiful dress.

Danny looked up the stairs, "Wow Sam, that's unlike you, actually wearing a dress."

Sora extended his arm, "Shall we?"

Sam took his arm, "Yes, let's," Sam replied.

* * *

Danny and Valerie arrived about 3 minutes later than Sora and Sam. 

"Let's go!" Valerie said.

Danny was on her heels.

The couple saw Sam and Sora.

"Hey, Valerie!" Star said.

"Oh, Hi," Valerie replied.

"Have you seen Sam's date!" Star asked.

"Sam has a date?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, He's with her now, see? The major hottie standing next to her," Start pointed across the room to Sora.

Star went all googly-eyed watching Sora.

Valerie grabbed Danny, "Let's ditch her before she stops day dreaming," Valerie said.

Then the D.J. started playing the M.C. Hammer's "Can't Touch This".

Sora went up to Sam.

"May I have this dance?" Sora asked.

Sam chuckled, "O.K. but…"

"No need to say anything, just follow my lead," Sora said.

Sora and Sam ran out to the empty dance floor and started to dance.

Sam started to get into it, her and Sora started bustin' moves all over the place. The crowd started cheering the couple on.

Danny looked to the dance floor and saw Sam and Sora on the dance floor.

Valerie was curious at what Danny was watching.

She looked over the crowd and saw Sam and Sora.

Valerie got Star's attention, "Hey, check it out, your 'Major hottie' is also a great dancer."

Star looked over the crowd and saw what Valerie was talking about.

The song ended and Sam and Sora ended up back-to-back breathing heavily.

The crowd cheered and the couple bowed.

Sam and Sora sat back down exhausted.

"Wow, you're good," Sora said through gasps of air.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sam said.

Suddenly Sora heard someone scream and Valerie was running from a Heartless.

Sora looked to Sam and she nodded.

Sora pulled out the Keyblade and leapt over Valerie.

He slashed the Armored Knight Heartless to pieces.

"Thanks," Valerie said.

"Don't thank me yet, those things always travel in troops," Sora said, "Go and take cover."

Danny ran into the Boy's bathroom and transformed. He flew next to Sora.

"Need some help?" Danny asked.

Suddenly, before Sora could reply, a group of at least 100 armored knights crashed through the ceiling. Sora looked to Danny and smirked.

Danny and Sora charged in different directions.

They started to destroy the Heartless until the Heartless stopped their assault.

Phantom floated through the huge gaping hole in the ceiling with Donald and Goofy bound in chains.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled.

Danny took out the Thermos and turned invisible.

He flew directly behind Phantom. Danny placed the Thermos directly behind Phantom's head and tapped him on the shoulder.

Phantom turned around just as Danny turned on the Thermos.

"_What! NO!_" Phantom managed to yell out before being sucked in.

"What the! How did you defeat him so easily?" Sora asked.

"Simple, Phantom's basically a ghost and I caught him in the Fenton Thermos," Danny explained.

The Armored Knights retreated and Sora put away the Keyblade. Danny flew away to change back.

Sora ran back to Sam who was almost killed by an Armored Knight, "You O.K?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam said.

Sora helped her up.

A slow song started playing.

"The D.J.'s still playing, and there's enough time for one more dance," Sam said.

"Gladly," Sora said offering her his hand.

She took it and the two danced the night away.

Danny was already leaving with Valerie.

'Clueless,' Sora thought when he saw Danny and Valerie leaving.

* * *

Ansem watched from the roof, "Damn that Phantom, I bring him back and he gets himself captured." 

"Well why don't you let me get someone to kill Sora for you," someone said from behind Ansem.

"Hades, so nice of you to show yourself," Ansem said without turning around.

In a poof of smoke the Lord of the Dead appeared.

"So what do ya say?" Hades asked putting his arm around Ansem's shoulder.

"Do as you wish," Ansem said leaping off into the night.

Hades chuckled and vanished into a puff of smoke.

* * *

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker, Sora, Donald and Goofy were hanging out at the Nasty Burger having lunch when a poof of smoke appeared behind Sora. 

"Hiya sport, it's been a while," Hades said patting Sora on the back nearly causing Sora to choke on his Nasty Burger.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" Sora coughed.

"Oh, just the usual, trying to send you to the underworld, etc, etc," Hades said.

Sora pulled out the Keyblade.

Hades snapped his fingers and a warrior appeared in front of Hades. He was clad in a red coat, his left arm slung in his sleeve wielding a large katana.

"Auron defeat them!" Hades yelled.

"Auron!" Sora exclaimed.

Auron turned around, "Hades, you still don't understand, this is MY story, you're not part of it," Auron said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to! I'm the Lord of the Dead!" Hades yelled.

Auron leaned back slightly, "See kids this is why you don't want to die, cause you'll have to deal with him for all eternity," Auron said causing the six of them to chuckle under their breath.

Hades whole body was engulfed in flames, "You're fired!" he yelled as he rushed at Auron.

Auron parried his attack and pushed him away.

"Run!" Auron ordered.

The kids didn't hesitate they ran for it with Auron right on their tail.

* * *

Sora took a 2x4 and jammed it into the door handle. 

"Is he gone?" Danny asked.

"Don't count on it," Auron said.

Hades appeared next to Sora. Sora jumped back, "Leaving so soon?" Hades asked.

A whole group of Heartless appeared and surrounded the group.

Danny hid behind Sam and Tucker and transformed.

Sora and Auron took care of the Heartless in a string of combo moves.

"Let's go!" Sora said grabbing Sam and placing her on his back.

Auron grabbed Tucker and put him under his arm.

They both took off at top speed. Danny grabbed Donald and Goofy and took off like a rocket.

* * *

"I think we lost him," Sora said on the curb gasping for breath. 

Auron walked up to him, "Getting a little rusty?" Auron asked smirking.

Sora sat up, "You wish!"

Auron helped Sora up.

"Here they come!" Sam called to Sora and Auron.

They looked in her direction and she was pointing to a huge army of Armored Knights.

"There's gotta be 5000 of them!" Tucker exclaimed taking off like a coward.

"Wait who's that fighting the front lines of Heartless?" Auron asked.

Danny looked close, "Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed.

He went in to help and Auron was right behind him. Sora stopped next to Donald and Goofy, "Any Heartless get by us keep them away from Sam, got it?" Sora said.

"No problem Sora!" Goofy said.

Sora joined Auron and they were beside an exhausted Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"We'll take it from here," Sora said drawing the Keyblade.

"Sora you ready?" Auron asked.

"Always!" Sora replied.

The two charged into the army.

Sora and Auron took care of half of them before falling with exhaustion.

Danny flew in overhead and started blasting the remainder of the army with his Ecto-blasts.

The rest of the Heartless vanished.

"Thanks Danny," Sora said.

Danny just flew off.

"What did I say?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy shrugged.

* * *

Danny was on a rooftop looking to the stars. 

'How come I didn't see it sooner?' Danny thought, 'I should have known Sam liked me ever since the first battle with Ember.'

"Wanting to get back at Sora?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" Danny asked sitting up.

He saw someone that looked like a witch of some kind. She had a headdress that looked like a pair of horns. She was accompanied by what looked like a living burlap sack with a face cut into it.

"Open your heart to darkness and there's nothing you can't do," the stranger said, "Let your anger, jealousy and hatred fill every part of your being!"

"Ya gotta take a chance with darkness," the creature next to the witch said.

"Not interested," Danny said flying.

"So what now Maleficent?" the creature asked.

"Patience, Oogie Boogie, we need to wear his will down first," Maleficent said.

* * *

Danny flew back to his house and noticed everyone asleep. He went to his own room thinking about Sam. 

"Maybe she went to the dance with Sora to prove a point or somethin' yeah, that's gotta be it," Danny thought aloud.

Hades appeared on the roof, "Hey Maleficent, want me to take care of that kid for ya?" he asked.

"No, I need him alive," Maleficent said.

"I know, I meant do you want me to take care of him, as in wear him down," Hades said.

"Do as you wish," Maleficent said.

Hades disappeared after that.

"Oogie," Maleficent called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When Hades fails I want you to take care of that Danny boy," Maleficent said.

"Can do!" Oogie said, "They don't call me the Oogie Boogie man for nothing, I can make the kid so miserable he'll be like putty in your hands," Oogie waddled off laughing hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3: Hades Cup

**Chapter 3: Darkness Incarnate**

"Students, our very own martial arts club, has a new sponsor, meet the founder of Tatakai martial arts studio, Sifu Sedah," Mr. Lancer.

A man wearing a black kimono walked up to the podium, "I have an announcement to a select few students here, one I have already talked to, you are invited to participate in my lakeside martial arts tournament," Sedah said.

Dash rose his hand, "Yes young man?" Sedah asked.

"Who was it you talked with already?" Dash asked.

"That would be me," a voice said from the rafters.

Everyone looked up and saw Sora standing there.

He dropped down and grabbed the rafter and swung over to the stage.

Sora stood up and faced the audience.

"What! That pipsqueak?" Dash exclaimed.

Dash climbed onto the stage, "Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Lancer snapped.

"No, no, Mr. Lancer, let him try what he was going to do," Sora said giving Dash a cocky smile.

Dash threw a hard punch and Sora outstretched his hand and caught Dash's fist and brushed it aside.

Everyone gasped when Dash kept throwing punches and Sora kept brushed them aside.

Sora finally caught Dash's fist, twisted his arm, and kicked him against the far wall. Everyone gasped again.

Sedah smiled, "Now will the following people please report to me after this seminar: Daniel Fenton, and Kwan, Thank you," Sedah said.

"Danny you're not going are you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I got to," Danny said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Hello? Sedah is Hades in disguise," Danny said.

"Exactly," Sora said.

The three friends turned around, "That was impressive Sora," Sam said.

"Thanks, I don't even know where I learned it from," Sora said, "By the way Danny, the tournament is in two weeks, you might want to consult your mom for fighting skills.''

"Thanks," Danny said.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

"Thank you all for coming!" Hades said, "Now without further adieu, let the tournament begin!"

The digital matching board started to scroll through the names of participant.

After it was done it read, "Daniel Fenton vs. Aang"

Danny walked out to the ring. On the opposite side of the ring there was a boy with arrow shaped tattoos on his hands and head.

"Begin!" Hades said.

"Look, just because you're a kid doesn't mean I'm holding back," Danny said.

Aang just looked at him. He charged and threw a roundhouse. Danny leaned back a perfect 90 degrees and avoided it.

"C'mon, Aang!" a kid in the stands yelled.

Aang backed off and stomped the ground hard. Danny stood up straight looking at Aang curiously. Suddenly a huge chunk of the arena floated up and Aang punched it at Danny. Danny reacted by sliding under the boulder and rushing at Aang. He let loose with a barrage of open hand attacks to his opponent's stomach and face.

Aang collapsed with exhaustion.

"Winner, Daniel Fenton!" Hades announced.

"Now that is entertainment, seeing two random people beat the snot out of each other!" Hades said to himself.

Danny walked over to Aang and helped him up.

"Your not bad kid," Danny said.

"You too," Aang said.

Aang walked off and the next match was randomized.

"Sora vs. Katara" the board read.

"No holding back Katara," Sora said.

"Yeah," Katara replied.

"Begin!" Hades said.

Katara started off with a tidal wave of water appearing out of the ground behind her end of the ring. Sora pulled out the Keyblade. He threw the Keyblade at the wave, breaking it apart.

Katara caught the Keyblade right in the stomach.

"Winner, Sora!"

Sora and Danny beat every opponent until the special round when the combatants team up with one of their defeated opponents.

Danny and Aang teamed up and Hades unleashed the Lava Titan. Aang pulled some water out of the plumbing below the ring and sprayed the Titan. Danny delivered a roundhouse to shatter the Titan.

Sora and Katara teamed up against the rock titan. It went down just as fast as the Lava Titan. Hades' flame hair turned orange, as did his whole body. They four combatants heard a scream of rage then an explosion.  
"That's it!" Hades snapped as he snapped his fingers. Cerberus appeared and charged at Aang. Auron slid in front of him and block the Cerberus' bite with his sword. He swung at it and Cerberus leapt back.

"Sora!" Auron called out.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora drew the Keyblade and stood by Auron. Aang, Katara, and Katara's brother Sokka lined up next to Auron and Sora.

All three summoned up a tidal wave and directed them at Auron and Sora.

"Here! Use these to get to the dog's back!" Aang exclaimed.

Auron and Sora looked at each other and nodded. They rode the tidal waves and landed on Cerberus' back. They swung both their blades at Cerberus' neck and knocked it unconscious. Hades was infuriated, "I'm outta here!" Hades snapped. He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sora heard Sam's scream. Sora turned around and Sam was gone.

* * *

Suddenly a mansion appeared in the middle of the park. Oogie Boogie appeared standing on the roof with an unconscious Sam under his arm. Danny flew up to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Danny snapped.

"The name's Oogie Boogie," Oogie replied.

Suddenly a wall fell off of the manor and slammed Danny into the ground. Sam came to when this happened. Sam pretended to be unconscious to fool Oogie. Oogie lowered himself into his torture chamber. He set Sam on a platform and started to lower her into the main area. Sam hopped to her feet and slapped Oogie as hard as she could. Oogie rolled onto his back.

"Damn! You'll pay for that!" Oogie grumbled.

Sora appeared at the door,

"Time to go," Oogie said as he tried to waddle away but Danny appeared in his path.

"Danged ghost," Oogie growled, "Time to play a little game called run for your life."

Oogie was hoisted up and over to the main floor of the torture chamber. A chessboard lay in their path to Oogie. Danny and Sora stepped onto the board and when they were two rows in Heartless chess pieces dropped down onto Oogie's side of the board. On Sora and Danny's side was regular mechanical chess pieces. Aang and his friends dropped down from the ceiling and filled in 3 of the 5 open spaces. Danny and Sora took up the two rook spaces. Aang and Katara were in the King and Queen's spaces. Sokka was one of the knights. Oogie clapped his hands and a pawn moved forward. It turned into an armored knight Heartless and destroyed the pawn Sora had moved. It turned back into the stone statue of the pawn piece.

"Like the Chess set? Maleficent gave it to me knowing I like to kill all my victims while playing a little game.

5 minutes later and Oogie Boogie and his queen piece, the Trickmaster Heartless, were left.

Sam looked down and looked to Sora. Sora smiled at her, 'Don't do what I think you're going to do,' Sam thought.

Danny looked over to Sora.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

Sora turned to Katara, "When the Trickmaster takes me you'll need to take the King," Sora said as he started to walk.

The statue of a queen inched its way over to Sora.

"Ha ha, you dead boy," Oogie chuckled.

The statue reverted to the Trickmaster and attacked Sora. Sora went flying off of the board and nearly landed on the spikes below when Donald came in and cast the Time Stop spell. Sora froze in mid air.

Katara walked up to Oogie, "Checkmate," Katara said.

Oogie clapped his hands and he was hoisted back up to the upper level. Aang caused a huge updraft of air sending Sora back up to the upper level. Sora came to and saw Danny pummeling Oogie with punch after punch.

"Oogie, youcoward!" Danny said between punches.

"That's who I am naturally. Anyway, I've done my job so it don't matter what happens to me," Oogie said cocking what looked like a smile.

Danny grabbed the fabric that made up his body, "That's good," Danny said looking into Oogie's black eyes. Danny flew down to the chessboard with Oogie in hand. Danny threw Oogie off the edge. Oogie laughed the whole way down until he landed on one of the spikes that surrounded the board. All the bugs that made up his innards fell farther down the pit after Oogie's back was punctured.

Danny just flew off, "Where you goin' Danny?" Sora asked.

Maleficent was watching over Amity Park from City Hall's roof. Danny flew in behind her.

"I was expecting you," Maleficent said without turning around.

Danny looked at her, "So is your offer still active or what?" Danny said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Maleficent said.

A dark aura surrounded Danny and he was transformed.

* * *

Danny took on his human form and went to school. Dash knocked Danny's books from under his arm and started laughing, "What ya gonna do about it?" Dash mocked. Danny turned around and got in Dash's face. A murmur started in the crowd surrounding them.

"You ain't worth it," Danny scoffed turning back to close his locker.

Everyone surrounding them gasped.

"What?" Dash snapped.

Dash clenched his fist. Sam and Sora rounded the corner. Dash threw a punch just as Sam and Sora made all the way through the crowd. Danny ducked and Dash left a dent in the locker. Dash threw punch after punch in a fit of rage. Danny sidestepped each punch. The final punch Dash threw was the hardest and Danny caught it with one hand as if it was a mere baseball. Danny twisted Dash's arm until he was on his knees. Danny threw a punch of his own and this one sent Dash all the way down the hall, he slammed against a group of lockers leaving a huge dent in them. Danny picked up his books and walked of calmly. The crowd parted to let him through.

* * *

After school all of the jocks were in a crowd. Danny just walked by calmly, not even acknowledging their existence. Dash grabbed Danny's shoulder, "Pay back time Fen-turd!" Dash snapped. A crowd gathered quicker this time.

Dash threw a punch as hard as he could and Danny didn't even flinch or attempt to avoid it. Danny took the punch head on. Dash smiled but his smile turned into a look of horror when Danny just looked back at Dash and said,

"Is that all you got?" Danny asked.

Danny grabbed Dash's wrist and threw him at the school and Dash crashed through the doors.

Danny changed into his alternate form, which was not ghost and more Heartless.

He looked like a 14-year-old version of Dan Phantom. He had the Heartless symbol on the front of his outfit.

The rest of the jocks tried to run but Danny duplicated and cut them off.

Danny annihilated the jocks in a few seconds.

"Nice work Daniel," a voice said.

Maleficent appeared beside Danny and all of the students who were conscious ran.

Sora exited the building with Sam.

"Maleficent!" Sora snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you askhim!" Maleficent exclaimed as Danny charged.

"Danny!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora held his friend's assault at bay with the Keyblade.

"Daniel! Come!" Maleficent called.

Danny flew back to Maleficent and disappeared into a portal.

"I'll deal with you myself!" Maleficent exclaimed consuming her whole body in green flame.

Sam summoned the Oblivion Keyblade. Aang leapt beside Sora, "Need some help?" Aang asked with a cocky smile.

Maleficent appeared from the smoke as a dragon.

"Your goin' down Maleficent!" Sora yelled.

Maleficent roared in reply.

* * *

Danny appeared on the roof of City Hall.

"Why? I could have beaten him. Why did that witch send me away?" Danny asked himself.

Ansem appeared behind him in a black cloak.

"Know this…" Ansem said, "Only a heart that is truly strong can defeat the Keyblade holder."

"You're saying I weaker than he is!" Danny snapped.

"For now you are, but submit completely to darkness and then you can defeat him," Ansem said.

Danny got on his knees and the dark aura that surrounded him got thicker. Ansem vanished into thin air. Danny rose his head and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Ansem's Darkness

**Chapter 4: Ansem's Darkness**

Sora and friends defeated Maleficent Dragon. All that remained was Maleficent's robe.

"Wow you're good. Where'd you three come from?" Sora asked between gasps for breath.

"We're all from China, a man named Ansem came and told us there was a martial arts tournament," Aang explained, "To be honest we never expected to be in something like this."

"We think that every time we get some where new," Sora laughed.

Someone landed on Maleficent's robe, "Maleficent was such a fool," he said.

Sora turned around and it was Danny. Everyone faced him; "Maleficent was eaten alive by the darkness. A fitting end for the fool," Danny said.

Danny ground his heel into the robe making it dissipate.

"Freeze ghost!" Jack yelled from behind him.

Danny turned around and turned into Ansem.

"What the?" Jack thought aloud.

Ansem rushed up to him and tried to kill him but he held back for some reason. Ansem looked around, "This can't be…" he uttered before the image of Danny FENTON appeared in front of him.

"I won't let you do this!" Danny snapped, "Run the heartless are coming!"

Neoshadow heartless appeared all around them. Everyone ran from the scene. Danny struggled to keep Ansem at bay until his image shattered and a heart flew skywards. Ansem merely laughed and headed to Fenton works.

"I think we lost him," Sam said. Auron rounded the corner.

"Don't count on it, he is Darkness incarnate," Auron said.

"You got that right," Ansem dropped in from the sky. Jack aimed his Ecto-grenade launcher at Ansem.

"What have done with Danny!" Jack asked.

"Don't bother asking, you can't reach him any more, he belongs to darkness," Ansem chuckled. Jack fired his weapon and Ansem calmly avoided it. Aang saw an opening and took it. He rushed at Ansem. Ansem looked out the corner of his eye and saw Aang. He turned and readied himself. Aang leapt at him, "Aang wait!" Sora exclaimed. Too late, Ansem's Heartless guard appeared and swatted Aang away. Auron got in a slash and Ansem yelled out in both pain and irritation. He snapped his fingers and the ground started to shake beneath them.

"I think you'll be familiar with this next Heartless," Ansem said vanishing.

Suddenly Darkside phased through the earth, his legs still below the earth. Sora readied the Keyblade. He charged and zipped around Darkside lightning fast.Darkside turned to his left and gathered energy in his left hand. Sora appeared and leapt off of Darkside's extended arm. He punched Darkside in the face and Darkside went tumbling backwards. Sora slammed the Keyblade's tip into the ground. Suddenly a blue fog shrouded the whole group. A blue spirit appeared and shook hands with Sora.

"Long time no see Sora," the spirit said.

"How ya been Genie?" Sora asked, "Actually hold onto your answer, let's get rid of this Heartless first."

"You got it pal," Genie said.

Genie snapped his fingers and Darkside dissipated. Genie vanished in a poof of blue smoke. Ansem snapped his fingers again and nothing happened. "Now behold the culmination of all my work in Amity Park," Ansem started, "By combining traces amounts of heartless DNA from Sora's blood, Daniel's ghost powers, and Darkside's DNA, I've created the ultimate heartless!"

A heartless that almostperfectlyresembled a human. The only difference was its bright yellow eyes. It looked up and Sora froze.

"I'd like you all to meet my son, Xandiel" Ansem said.

Xandiel cracked his knuckles and readied for a fight. He pivoted his head and his neck cracked. Aang lunged forward and attacked Xandiel. Aang couldn't even get one hit in Xandiel moved so fast. Xandiel grabbed both of Aang's wrists and twisted around so he stood behind him. He pulled up slightly on Aang's arms.

"These arms of yours are useful weapons and you seem very 'attached' to them," Xandiel chuckled, as he pulled harder on Aang's arms causing him to scream out in agony. Someone suddenly appeared behind Xandiel and placed him in a chokehold releasing Aang from his grip. The to glared at each other. Sora recognized the new person instantly as a Nobody. He readied his Keyblade and launched the Strike Raid. Both creatures leapt out of the way. Sora activated his armor's form change ability. Instead of getting the Final Form like he wanted he turned into what looked like a heartless, the Anti form. He charged recklessly without his Keyblade. Sora was surprisingly holding his own against both combatants. Sora ignored the less aggressive Nobody and went for the Heartless. Soon Ansem and Xandiel retreated and Sora was leaning over an exhausted Nobody. The Nobody collapsed and Sora stood, the darkness ran off of his body. The group dragged him indoors.

* * *

The Nobody came to and tried to get up only to find himself tied down to a chair. Sora appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Xandiel," the Nobody replied.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I'm Danny's Nobody," Xandiel explained, "If we don't hurry that Heartless will destroy everything."

"How can we trust you?" Tucker asked.

Xandiel was released and he rubbed sore wrists.

"Can you afford not to?" Xandiel asked.

"Good point," Tucker said.

Meanwhile Ansem was flying towards an all too familiar Wisconsin castle. He calmly knocked on the door. Vlad Masters answered the door and Ansem entered the castle.

"Can I help you?" Vlad asked.

"I'm sure you can, Plasmius," Ansem said as Xandiel entered the room, "Like your 'daughter' Dani, my son is unstable and I need you to help me stabilize his form."

"Why should I help you?" Vlad asked.

"Because I have something you want," Ansem and he separated from Danny. Vlad snickered under his breath.

"Why would I want him?" Vlad started, "The clone I made of him has already degenerated."

"I can help you with that too," Ansem said.

* * *

"How can we find Ansem?" Xandiel asked. Sam walked in with the Boooomerang.

"With this," Sam said holding the device in the air, "Its still keyed into Danny and Danny is with Ansem right?"

"No, he is Ansem," Sora corrected.

"Aang, do you and your friends need a lift?" Tucker said from out front in the Specter Speeder.

"Nope we'll manage," Aang said getting out an oddly shaped whistle blew on it.

Suddenly a giant bison dropped from the sky. Aang, Katara, and Sokka got on it. Suddenly a blind girl ran up to the bison.

"Toph, where've you been?" Katara asked.

"I overslept," Toph said sheepishly. She climbed on the bison. Sam was about to get on the Specter Speeder with Tucker, Donald, Xandiel, Auron and Goofy.

Sora stopped her, "What is it?" Sam asked.

"Allow me to take you to our destination," Sora said. He took the Boooomerang and tossed it and it started toward Danny's location. Sora picked up Sam and put her on his back and told her to hang on. The Specter Speeder sped off and Sora leapt skyward. He was alongside the Speeder and Tucker stared at the two, his mouth agape. Sora smirked and landed 20 feet ahead of the vehicle and jetted off. Sokka looked over the edge of Appa's back. He saw Sora racing past on foot. Sokka rubbed his eyes and took a second look. Sora had raced 200 feet ahead of them. A quarter of the way there Sora and Sam ran into heavy interference. Sora leapt up to Appa and sat Sam down on his back.

Sora leapt down to engage the enemy, a pair of Darkside heartless. Sora took one down but was exhausted after that. The second Darkside picked him up and started to pound the living hell out of him. Suddenly Xandiel and Toph landed in front of the huge heartless. Toph rose a huge bock of earth from behind the heartless and smashed the heartless over the head with it. Xandiel grabbed Sora out of its loosened grip and placed him on Appa. Toph got back on Appa as well. Aang and Katara got of and stood in front of a huge lake. Both of them started to bend the water into a pair of pillars. The pillars formed into the shape of dragons. They launched the attack and finished off the Heartless. They got on Appa and flew after the Boooomerang.

* * *

They arrived at Vlad Masters' castle. Sora was still unconscious from the battle with the Darkside heartless. Xandiel was about to open the door when they were blasted out. The Heartless Xandiel leapt out with Ansem close behind. Aang launched a shower of rock spears at Ansem. His Heartless guard appeared in front of him with Danny in a chokehold. Xandiel vanished, he reappeared right next to the heartless and punched him in the jaw. Danny was released and Xandiel grabbed him. He placed him next to Sora on the ground. Vlad Plasmius phased through the floor behind Sam.

"Hello children," he said with a smirk.

Everyone turned around and Vlad grabbed Sam by the neck. Suddenly the sound of a punch connecting echoed around the area. Vlad flew into the Specter Speeder and landed face first. Suddenly a hand phased out of the ground in front of Vlad's face and slammed his face into the concrete multiple times. Danny phased completely out of the ground and glared at Ansem. He charged at Ansem. The Heartless guard stopped his attack, over and over again.

Meanwhile Aang, Katara, Xandiel and Toph were fighting with the Heartless Xandiel.

Katara took a hard punch and kick to the stomach. Aang kneeled next to her semi-unconscious body. Quickly charged at Xandiel, "I am going to break you in half!" Aang yelled.

Katarawatched as Aang fought alone with Xandiel. Xandiel effortlessly dodged his assault until he sweep kicked Aang, knocking him off his feet. Then Xandiel's hard boot came down on his gut. Aang lost consciousness instantly. The Nobody Xandiel was the last to engage in battle with the heartless. It didn't last long, Xandiel took one open hand to the chin and a roundhouse to the face and he was down. The heartless looked over to Sam, grinned and charged towards her. Suddenly everyone heard Xandiel yell out in pain. Ansem's focus landed on his son, who had the Keyblade sticking through his back. Sora had jumped in between Xandiel and Sam. Xandiel had unintentionally impaled himself on Sora's Keyblade, which had turn into the Ultima Weapon. Xandiel stepped back off of the blade and clutched his chest. He fell to his knees. Sora put his blade up to Xandiel's neck.

"Now you will never hurt anyone," Sora said raising his blade. Sora hacked off Xandiel's head. "Ultimate Heartless', yeah right," Sora scoffed. Ansem attacked Sora in a fit of rage.

Aang took the opening Ansem gave him and drop kicked him. Ansem vanished but released a new heartless. It crashed through the roof of the castle and caused the whole thing to collapse. The Heartless resembled a combination of the Dark Thorn and Darkside Heartless, it had the head, claws, and shackles of Dark Thorn, tangled within its orange mane were black tentacles like Darkside's, everything else was like Darkside. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Sam's Keyblade appeared, it broke apart and then reassembled into a new Keyblade. The blade end resembled a scythe. The Keyblade disappeared then reappeared in Danny's hand. Danny pivoted his head and cracked his neck. Danny stood next to Sora. They all attacked the heartless. The heartless grabbed Katara and started to run.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

The Danny nodded. They ran forward slid on one foot and threw their Keyblades forward. The double Strike Raid sliced the heartless to pieces. Aang leapt into the air and caught Katara.

"Where do you think Ansem went?" Danny asked.

"Probably into hiding for a while, he will be more powerful when he returns so we need to be ready," Sora said.

"Let's go home," Sam said from inside the Specter Speeder.


	5. Chapter 5: The Organization Returns

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Organization**

Danny returned to school, and the first person he ran into was Dash.

"Watch it Fenton!" Dash snapped. Danny just placed his hand on Dash's face and hurled him into the lockers. Everyone just stared at Danny as he continued to walk down the hall as if nothing happened.

"Fenton your dead! After school on the football field!" Dash yelled.

Danny just let out a small "Hmph," as he continued to walk away.

After school everyone gathered on the football field. Danny was in the center of the field. Dash was walking towards the field with his posse.

"Watch I bet he won't even show up," Dash mocked.

Dash saw Danny on the field. At the same time Sam rounded the bleachers.

"You act like a man, can you fight like one?" Dash asked.

Danny just crouched into a fighting pose.

"Ha, this'll be fun," Danny mocked.

Dash frowned and charged. Danny avoided most attacks from Dash.

Danny doubled over after a punch to the gut. Dash grabbed Danny in a headlock. He readied for a suplex, just before the two hit the ground they stopped just short of the field and everyone. Dash looked to Danny who looked right back at him. Danny got up really fast and threw Dash into the bleachers. Everyone gasped again as Danny left for home.

A few minutes later Sora was training in the Fenton's backyard with Toph and Aang, attempting to learn earth bending. He got the basics rather quickly, before long he was earth bending. Toph was impressed, "Wow, Sora you're good!"

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner," Sora said.

Suddenly they all heard a commotion down the street and looked in that direction. They saw Danny fending off a group of at least 7 members of Dash's posse. Toph was about to help when Sora stopped her. Toph looked at him then at the imminent fight. Danny was surrounded by 7 people at least twice his size. The group leapt at Danny. Danny simply backed out of the way. The Jocks knocked each other out and Toph raised a block of earth, dumped them on the sidewalk and put the block back. Danny calmly walked through the front door.

Later in the park Toph and Sora were practicing earth bending. Danny just sat on a bench watching them. He followed their movements perfectly. Dash stormed up to Danny.

"We have unfinished business Fenton," Dash snapped.

Danny just calmly got up and kicked Dash in the groin.

"Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my weekend!" Danny barked.

Danny grabbed Dash by the collar of his jacket and tossed him into a nearby lake.

Sora just looked on in disbelief.

"Whoa," Sora uttered.

Dash's posse helped him out of lake.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Dash said.

The group surrounded Danny. Danny stomped on the ground and a ring of earth rose up picking up the group along with it. He moved his hands side to side, causing the ring to spin violently. It sent everyone on it flying in different directions. Toph was impressed, that was the first time she's witnessed someone learn earth bending from merely watching someone else. Danny relaxed his arms and the ring of earth crashed back down. Danny walked off towards the sunset. Ansem watched the whole thing disguised as an ordinary person. "Impressive, he's gotten more powerful since we went our separate ways," Ansem commented.

Dash stopped Sora and Toph as they were leaving.

"You taught Fenton that crap didn't you!" Dash snapped.

"No, we didn't now get out of our way," Sora said calmly. Dash grabbed Sora by the collar.

"Smart ass huh? This is what we do to people like you," Dash said pulling his fist back.

Sora brought his foot up and pushed off of Dash's chest. Sora sweep kicked him and Dash landed back first on Sora's knee. Sora brought his elbow down with extreme force. Dash was knocked out instantly. Sora led Toph back to the hotel that she was staying in with Aang and co. Toph kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for standing up for me no one's ever done that before," Toph said blushing slightly. "No problem," Sora said, "Good night." He back flipped off the balcony and headed for Fenton works.

On his way back a huge earthquake rattled the whole city. Sora looked back to see the hotel Toph and the others were staying in collapse. Sora kept it above his friends' heads with earth bending until they were all out. He looked up to see a colossal Heartless emerge from the earth. It was as big as a small mountain. It possessed a huge club in its hand that looked like a pillar from a Roman temple. The Heartless symbol was burned into its stomach. It started towards Fentonworks. Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sora ran after it as fast as they could. Katara got everyone out of the house. Sora, Toph, and Aang stood their ground.

"Guys we need to get this thing away from the city," Toph said.

Danny flew up to the Colossus, "Allow me," Danny said, "Cover your ears and stay behind me."

Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed the Ghostly Wail. The Colossus was pushed 5 miles out of the city by the wind and sonic waves hitting it. The Colossus landed in a lake. Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sora rode on Appa and got there right after Danny. The Colossus swatted at Appa causing Sora to fall off. He jammed the key into a second Heartless symbol on the creature's back and it yelled in agony. Sora thought he had found the creature's weak spot. He grabbed onto some of the Colossus' armor for support; he removed the Keyblade and jammed it into the symbol again. The Heartless again yelled out in agony. The rest of the group stood back because the Colossus was thrashing about. Sora stabbed it in the back for about the 5th time and the symbol flashed and vanished. Riding Appa Aang saw another symbol on top of its head.

"Katara, quick. Give me some of your water," Aang said.

Katara bent the water through the nozzle on her pouch. Aang used his water bending to freeze it to the tip of his staff, forming a crude spear. He leapt off of Appa and jammed the spear all the way through its skull. He took his staff out of its skull and glided away. Sora was hurled off the creature's back. As he dropped he aimed his Keyblade at the heartless symbol on its chest. He launched the Strike Raid. The first attack pierced the creature's thick hide. Its bright yellow eyes faded to black. It fell backwards into the water and after that a heart rose from the waves.

"I wonder what that heartless wanted?" Sora thought.

**Meanwhile in the World That Never Was…**

A figure shrouded in a black hood walked into the room known as the Proof of Existence. The room was filled with shattered tablets that showed the weapon of each Organization XIII member and their alias. As the unknown person went through the room each tablet was restored and its corresponding Nobody appeared fully restored. The man made his way to the Alter of Naught. He extended his hand and a Bond of Flames Keyblade appeared in his grip. He raised it to the door to Kingdom Hearts and unsealed it. He entered and sunk the blade deep into the earth. A stream of energy shot to the opposite side of the street. A figure in a black hooded trench coat rose from the shadows; it was Xemnas! But the unknown quickly grabbed him and through an unknown method absorbed his power and Xemnas faded from existence again.

Back in Amity Park Sora, and Danny ran into Heartless down at the Nasty Burger. They chased the Heartless outside and drew their Keyblades. Suddenly a group of white creatures surrounded the Heartless and destroyed them all.

Sora looked around, "Ah, Nobodies!" he exclaimed.

With a snap of someone's fingers they all vanished and 13 hooded figures appeared. Donald and Goofy arrived with Toph, Aang, and Katara. The middle figure lowered his hood. He looked like a red-haired Riku. The lead one spoke.

"I'm sure you've all met Sora?" he asked.

"Who are you all?" Sora asked, his voice shaky with nervousness.

As they lowered their hoods the Nobodies stated their names.

"Xigbar… Xaldin… Vexen… Lexaeus… Zexion… Saix… Demyx… Luxord… Marluxia… Larxene," they introduced themselves.

It was Organization XIII minus Xemnas, Roxas, and Axel.

Sora charged in full force.

In a matter of seconds the ten Nobodies had Sora facedown on the pavement. They were about to finish him off when a huge pillar of flames blew the Nobodies away from Sora. Axel appeared out of the flames holding his Chakrams.

"Get up if you want to live!" Axel ordered.

Sora was unconscious however. Axel rolled his eyes, he put away his Chakrams and summoned a squad of Assassin Nobodies to keep the rest of the Organization busy. He scooped Sora up and placed him over his shoulder. He took off towards Sora's friends.

"C'mon, let's go already!" Axel ordered.

Donald and Goofy led the rest of the group after Axel with puzzled looks on their faces.

Sora woke up and saw Axel. "Axel what is the Organization doing back?" Sora asked.

Axel was searching through Sora's Keychains. "That red-haired guy some how brought everyone back via the Proof of Existence," Axel answered, "Damn, I should've known it'd be gone."

"What's gone?" Sora asked. Axel looked up, "The Keychain I gave you before I died is gone, that red haired kid has it," Axel said.

"Let me see," Sora said. Sora looked through the Keychains.

Sora frowned, he removed the Ultima Weapon keychain and attached the Fenrir Keychain.

He walked out of Fentonworks, "I won't let the Organization use the Keyblade ever again,"Sora mumbled as he left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chilly Academic

**Chapter 6: The Chilly Academic**

Danny was half asleep in his desk as usual. Principal Ishiyama entered the class.

"Students I'd like to introduce your new Chemistry teacher, Vexen," the principal introduced.

A tall man walked in, he had long blonde hair. His face was neutral; he didn't have an once of emotion showing. He snapped his fingers and Nobodies lined up along the edges of the classroom. Everyone but Danny panicked, he raced from the room to the nearest closet and transformed. He flew off and flew to Fentonworks.

"Sora!" Danny called out. Sora ran into the hallway. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"One of those Organization guys is at my school!" Danny exclaimed.

"We'll be right over there!" Sora said he went and got Donald and Goofy. They all raced for the school. When they got there it was surrounded by Nobodies. Vexen was talking with someone.

When the group got to him they saw a ghost at least 10 feet tall. His face looked like it was made of stone.

"Hello, child," the ghost said to Danny.

Danny continued to stare at the ghost. It was Pariah Dark, King of all Ghosts!

"Pariah! How did you get free?" Danny asked.

"If you must know it was our dark little friend here," Pariah said pointing to Vexen.

Axel appeared next to Sora with his weapons drawn.

"Well kid you put him away once, you can do it again!" Axel said, "Besides, this time you got help."

Axel swung his Chakram and it actually cut Pariah's armor.

"What the?" Pariah exclaimed holding his chest.

"If my weapons work on phantoms like the Nobodies, what makes you think it wouldn't work on you?" Axel asked.

Pariah frowned and Vexen positioned himself behind Pariah holding his bladed shield.

Pariah drew his mace and charged. Sora slid between Pariah's legs and headed straight for Vexen. Pariah kept his path and headed straight for Danny, Axel, Donald and Goofy.

Danny and Axel sped behind the ghost king, Donald and Goofy joined them. They pummeled the Ghost King with everything in their arsenal. The Ghost King dropped to one knee after the assault.

"How could mere Mortals get the upper hand on me?" Pariah asked.

"Because we're better than you!" Danny replied.

He took in a deep breath and unleashed the ghostly wail.

Pariah was blown away by this attack. He was thrown into the bleachers on the other side of the football field.

Vexen looked over to him, "That alliance was a waste," he muttered to himself before warping away.

"What? Vexen you coward!" Pariah yelled.

Danny walked over to Pariah and blasted the crown of fire off of his head. He then sucked Pariah into the thermos, which was followed by Pariah screaming, "Nooooooo!" Danny proceeded to go to Clockwork who locked Pariah away along side Dark Danny.

Vexen ended up at the Castle That Never Was. Vexen went to the main throne room. He bowed in respect to the new superior.

"Master Xinc, I've run into a problem with the Ghost Boy and his new friends, they have defeated Pariah Dark," Vexen reported. Xinc was sitting in the oversized throne he stood up and walked over to Vexen.

"Then what are you doing sitting around here for?" Xinc snapped, "Fix the damn problem."

"Yes, sir," Vexen grumbled.

'I'm a thinker not a fighter,' Vexen thought, irritated.

Sora and co. had been fighting various Nobodies and heartless throughout the week. They got back to Fentonworks exhausted from their battle.

Sam ran up to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy just glared at her.

"Sorry, standard question," Sam said sheepishly

"I don't know why they keep coming after us," Donald said.

"Duh Donald, Vexen is sending them," Sora said. Then suddenly a squad of Dusks appeared inside the house. Sora couldn't get up he was too exhausted. Axel's weapons flew right past Sora and eliminated the Dusks. They reversed direction and stopped in Axel's hands.

"You alright?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sora said.

"Good because I found out where Vexen is. He's hiding in the old abandoned library on the edge of town," Axel said, "You catch your breath and meet me there."

"Right," Sora said.

Thirty minutes later and the whole group is at the library. They walked into the huge lobby to find it empty except for Vexen and a few Dusks. The Dusks charged but were immediately put down. Vexen snapped his fingers and the entire roof was ripped off. An icy hand gripped the edge and a heartless that resembled the Ice Titan stepped through. Sora charged but Toph stopped him. "Leave this overgrown icicle to us," Toph said, "You and Axel go after Vexen." Sora nodded then looked to Axel had a slight smirk on his face as he was looking at Vexen. Sora and Axel started a combo move similar to Sora and Riku's.

After five minutes of fighting Vexen stumbled back holding his chest. Axel and Sora charged. Vexen put his hands in front of him, creating an ice shield. Sora and Axel sliced right through the shield. The ice cracked then shattered. Vexen dropped to one knee. "Curse you, Axel," He mumbled before fading away. The Ice Titan Heartless was crushed by Toph's attack and a huge heart floated skyward.

"That's one down…" Axel started.

"…And ten to go," Sora finished.

Sora and co. walked out of the library.

In the library an Organization member appeared, "Enjoy victory while you can keybearer. It won't last."


	7. Chapter 7: The Graceful Assassin

**Chapter 7: The Graceful Assassin**

Sora was training with Toph and Aang when they heard Danny yelling for help. The trio looked down the street to see the entire football team of Danny's school, lead by Dash chasing after Danny. Sora jumped between the team and Danny.

"Hey look guys it's the hero," Dash said, "Move out of the way. We're after Fenton."

"Who says I'll let any of you get past me?" Sora mocked.

"What was that!" the football player next to Dash snapped.

"Are you deaf? You heard me," Sora said. The guy went in for a punch and was stopped when Sora sidestepped the attack and grabbed his arm in a swift half-second motion. He let go and chopped the guy in the throat sending him flying into the crowd. The rest of the team ran, including Dash. Danny walked up to Sora, "Thanks, man," Danny said.

Sora continued his training long into the night. Then out of nowhere a troop of Dusks appeared accompanied by one of the returning Organization XIII members.

"What do you guys want?" Sora asked, "Kingdom Hearts, right?"

"Nothing gets past you," the Nobody mocked.

Sora drew the Fenrir Keyblade and charged. The Nobody vanished in a shower of flower petals. Sora looked around for the Nobody.

"Keybearer, we will meet again soon but for now have some fun with a few Dusks," the Nobody said.

The Dusks started to multiply. He transformed into the Master form and annihilated all the Nobodies. When he was done he collapsed in exhaustion.

Sora woke up in Fentonworks. Danny turned to the group standing behind him, "Hey he's waking up!"

Sora sat up rubbing his head.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled as he looked around, "Where's Sam?"

"Marluxia took her," Axel said. "What?" Sora snapped, "You didn't try and save her?"

"We did but Marluxia just avoided our attacks like we were kids," Aang explained. "Then let's go save her!" Sora said. He got up and limped to the door.

Sokka got in the way, "You can't go! You're too badly hurt," he said.

Sora grabbed him by his collar and lifted him slightly off the ground.

He looked into Sokka's eyes with a cold stare. "Get…out…of…my…way," Sora growled. Sokka put his hands up in fear and Sora set him down next to the door. Sora limped away to the horizon. Axel, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Danny ran to accompany him to eliminate the Nobody.

Marluxia looked into the cage and looked at the two girls inside, Sam AND Kairi, "Get comfortable girls, Sora won't be here for a while yet,"

Meanwhile, Xinc was about to get a very special visitor. A dark portal appeared behind him. He sensed the presence of a very powerful being approaching. He smirked, "A darkness this great could only belong to one person, greetings Sephiroth," Xinc said.

Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts 2 version) walked through the portal. "You're not planning to let Marluxia kill the Keyblade bearer are you? Because if Sora is dead my plans will fall apart," Sephiroth said, "Oh, and just to let you know, if Marluxia does try and kill Sora you'll be another minion short."

"Your threats aren't fooling anyone," Xinc snickered.

Sephiroth just vanished, "It's not a threat, it's a promise," Sephiroth's voice seemed to come from all directions.

Sora approached the old abandoned house on the edge of town. As he looked up at the house, Marluxia looked down at him from the highest floor. "Damn, how did he find where I was so quickly?" Marluxia asked hypothetically.

Sora entered the creepy house. He looked around, "Sam, where are you?" Sora called out.

"She's not here, but you can leave a message and I'll be sure that she gets it," a voice said.

Marluxia appeared in the center of the house's main foyer. Sora drew the Fenrir and charged. Marluxia easily avoided his attacked and teleported away. A group of Dusks appeared and attacked. Sora eliminated all but one. He grabbed it by the throat, "Where is Marluxia's hostage?" Sora growled.

The Dusk got free but trembled with fear. It beckoned them to follow it. It slithered through the air. Sora and co. followed it through the house and up stairs, until they got to the highest floor. The Dusk disappeared and Sora stood in front of a door. He opened it and saw a cage in the middle of the room that housed not only Sam, but Kairi too!

"All right Marluxia, after they're free I'm coming after you," Sora mumbled.

He pointed the Keyblade at the door of the cage and unlocked it. He turned slightly and caught a fist in the face sending him through the window and into the graveyard behind the house. Marluxia followed close behind with his scythe drawn. His friends all followed him outside. Sora was semi-conscious when Marluxia was on top of him, his scythe up to Sora's neck. Toph tossed a huge block of earth at Marluxia sending the Nobody flying. "How pathetic, the Keyblade bearer protected by a blind girl," Marluxia mocked.

Toph blushed with anger and charged. Marluxia leaned away from all of her strikes. He then slammed an open palm into Toph's face sending her flying back towards her friends. Sora looked at the unconscious Toph, then glared at Marluxia. Marluxia had his scythe raised above his head about to kill Sora. Sora was still too weak to get up. Suddenly a sword pierced through Marluxia's abdomen. Marluxia's eyes widened and he yelled out in pain. His scythe faded away and he did as well. Sora looked up to who saved him, he was looking straight into the eyes of the One-Winged Angel himself, Sephiroth!

'I told that incompetent Nobody if anyone tried to kill Sora they'd die instantly, no one listens to the smart guy I guess,' Sephiroth thought as he walked through the dark portal he had just called.

Later on the group walked by the Amity Park clock tower. Just then an Organization member appeared directly below the clock face with a thermos in hand. "Is that…" Sora gasped.

"Yes, say hello to my little friend," the Nobody said as he broke the Thermos like it was a toothpick. Phantom spiraled out just as the Nobody dropped the Thermos and disappeared. He reappeared behind Danny took the Thermos from his back. He then disappeared and didn't reappear. Phantom did a midair twirl and an orb of light with a heart in the middle appeared. Sora took out the Keyblade and floated into the sky with Donald and Goofy. Phantom cast his Death spell but nothing happened. Sora looked around puzzled. He aimed for the red orb underneath its cloak and launched a fire spell. Phantom stumbled back but the orb merely changed to a dark blue. Suddenly there was a scream and Sora looked down and he saw Kairi, Toph, and Sam lose their hearts simultaneously. Sora looked at Phantom with hatred and flew at it at full speed. He stopped short when Phantom held the three girls' hearts in front of him as a tiny three-part shield. Sora just glared at him, but the look of hatred changed to one of defeat as Sora sighed and dropped the Keyblade. Phantom put away the hearts and grabbed Sora by the collar and floated to the top of the clock tower.

Katara saw the color of the orb, 'Hm, if Sora's fire affected it when it was red, maybe…' Katara stopped at that thought.

She took the water out of her pouch and flash froze it. She hurled the crude spear at the orb and the icicle pierced the orb and hit the heart within. Phantom dropped Sora and held its hooded head as the orb turned white. Aang grabbed Fenrir; he spun and hurled the Keyblade like a javelin. The Keyblade sliced through the orb like a hot knife through butter. The hearts of Sam, Kairi, and Toph were released. Phantom held its head and flailed around wildly. He suddenly disintegrated and its captive heart floated skyward. The Organization member appeared of the ledge of the clock tower with an outstretched hand. Phantom's captive heart flew into his hand and disappeared.

"Bravo," he said before disappearing.

Sora went to Kairi, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. "Good," Sora sighed in relief, "Axel."

"Hm?"

"Can you take Kairi back to Destiny Islands and be sure she's safe?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Axel said grabbing Kairi and teleporting to the islands.

Sora was saying his goodbyes before Aang and co. flew back to the orient. Toph went up to Sora, "Thanks for a wonderful time, I enjoyed fighting along with you,"Toph whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Toph leaped on Appa as Aang waved goodbye to his friends. He whipped the ropes attached to Appa's horns, "Appa! Yip, yip," Aang said and Appa replied with a low grunt as it took off into the sky.

Sam stormed up to Sora, "What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"What? I can't help it if the ladies like me," Sora said with a cheesy smile.

Sam grabbed him, "You bet they do," she said with a seductive smile.

Sam kissed him as all their friends were walking away.

Sora was packing his things.

"You think we should leave this early, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"We have to or else the Organization will get enough hearts to recreate Kingdom Hearts," Sora replied.

Danny and friends were saying their goodbyes to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Do you have to go?" Sam asked.

"Sorry but yeah we do. We need to stop the Organization, AGAIN," Sora said.

Sora leapt into the Gummi Ship.

"Auron you can protect them right?" Sora asked.

Danny and his friends turned to see the guy who Hades summoned early on had appeared to say his goodbyes.

Auron just gave Sora slight snicker as he nodded, turned around and left.

Donald and Goofy jumped into the Gummi ship. An Invisible Heartless appeared behind Sam. Sora quickly leapt from the ship and tackled the heartless away. He then stabbed it through the face with the Keyblade causing it to disintegrate.

He leapt back onto the ship and said, "Be careful, the Heartless still inhabit this world. Stay safe, Sam."

He closed the hatch and the ship took off.

Sam watched as the ship faded off into the distance and smiled as she turned around to go home.


End file.
